


Flowers for Ice

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: ML Valentine's Event 2020 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ice Art, ML Valentine's Holiday Week, Multi, Other, Prompt: flowers, The felt flowers return!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Marinette makes little cloth flowers for each date they go on.They decide to surprise her at their wedding with giant bouquets for her.
Relationships: Felix Agreste/Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: ML Valentine's Event 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646488
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Flowers for Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Very short thing! Enjoy!

Every date, Marinette will make a fabric flower. They filled their individual apartments, Luka noting that his room was already full and now his other rooms were beginning to see the flowers, an issue when his apartment was already very tiny, but maybe it needed all these colors. It was less of an issue for Felix and Kagami, whose apartments were much bigger and therefore could fit more in their apartments.

So, it was no surprise when Luka, Kagami, and Felix decided to surprise Marinette on their wedding day by ordering flowers, arranged in visually pleasing bouquets, each flower with a short description on why they were there and their meanings. 

How they managed to keep it a secret from Marinette was a big mystery, one no one could ever solve. Even they weren’t sure how they did it, considering that their kwamis also knew what was going on. 

And did Marinette’s jaw drop when she saw those bouquets when she walked down the aisle. Kagami gave a teasing poke and told Marinette to stop inhaling her veil, but all Marinette did was side-eye Kagami and closed her mouth, walking forward to the altar where Luka and Felix waited. Among felt flowers, they exchanged their vows and sealed their union. 

<>-<>-<>-<>

Somehow, all the felt flowers found a place in the home they moved into, fitting as they fit together. Some of the more exquisite flowers would be given away, making room for new dates, while others were woven into special outfits Marinette designed for them. Some even made it into their children’s outfits and other such items.

For creativity is how a Ladybug shows their love best.


End file.
